TUKAR SIFAT
by acyanokouji
Summary: Sasuke menjadi Eren, Hinata menjadi Mikasa, Mikasa menjadi Hinata, dan Eren menjadi Sasuke. Bisakah begitu? [kumpulan oneshoot]
1. Chapter 1

_All of the cast are not mine, but this story is mine._

 _Warn : OOC, short and boring._

‒‒‒‒‒

Mikasa terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bergerak menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air mineral dan meneguknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mikasa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Eren. Kemudian, Eren berlalu sambil berbisik pelan, "Bajumu tersingkap."

Wajah Mikasa memerah mendengar ucapan Eren. Apalagi kini pria itu malah terkekeh pelan dan menertawakannya.

"Ayo sarapan. Setelah itu kau harus mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

"K-kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kekasihku memakai baju yang aku pilihkan untuknya." Eren tersenym miring di ujung meja sedangkan Mikasa sudah tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Pagi-pagi bersama Ere memang selalu mengejutkan.

‒‒‒‒‒

Sasuke menggeliat dan menguap di atas kasurnya sebelum ia akhirnya bangun dan terduduk. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, meminum segelas air yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan melamun sebentar. Hari ini ia ada ujian yang sangat penting. Ia tidak akan menyerah dan kalah dari Kiba kali ini. Tidak juga dari Bang Levi yang selalu memandang rendah ia dan teman-temannya.

"Yosh! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap tajam ke depan dan tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan pergi mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya saat Sasuke baru selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Sasuke berdeham untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tak lama Hinata bangkit dari kegiatan olahraganya dan menyiapkan roti untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung dengan kekasihnya ini. Mengapa ia senang sekali memakai pakaian ketat dan berolahraga dengan berat? Padahal tubuh Hinata jauh dari atletis, malahan tubuh Hinata bisa dibilang seksi dan montok. Bagaimana Sasuke tidak gugup melihat keringat yang membasahi tubuh Hinata itu?

"K-kau sebaiknya mandi, Hinata." Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menelan paksa ludahnya. "Ba-baiklah, terserah kau saja."

‒‒‒‒‒

Sasuke, Hinata, Eren dan Mikasa keluar dari apartemen mereka bersamaan. Kebetulan, apartemen mereka berseberangan dan mereka bersekolah di kampus yang sama. Jadi, mereka sering pergi bersama.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sasuke menyapa dengan ceria.

"Pa-pagi, Sasuke- _kun_! Pagi, Hinata- _chan_!" Mikasa menyapa dengan sedikit gugup.

"Pagi." Hinata menyapa dengan datar sedangkan Levi menyapa dengan dehaman. Selanjutnya mereka mulai berjalan di koridor berpasangan.

"Hey, Hinata!" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bukankah kau sering berolahraga? Lalu, mengapa malah tubuh Mikasa yang berotot?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan polos membuat Hinata menatap datar padanya. Mikasa sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus ketika menyadari jika bajunya sedikit transparan sedangkan Eren menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan di telinga Mikasa, "Aku suka melihat otot-ototmu itu terbuka."

‒‒‒‒‒

Eren bilang ia suka melihat otot-otot Mikasa terbuka, tapi nyatanya ia kini sibuk memakaikan jaket ke tubuh Mikasa. Menatap ke sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang memerhatikan tubuh pujaan hatinya. Jika kalian mencari Hinata, kini ia sedang berada di ruangan olahraga dan melakukan _push-up_ serta _sit-up_ berkali-kali guna mempercepat pembentukan otot perutnya. Sementara Sasuke tengah terlibat adu mulut bersama teman-temannya.

"Dasar penyuka anjing gila! Bisa-bisanya kau menipuku!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, tapi tawaran dari Bang Levi jauh lebih menggiurkan." Kiba menundukkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya ditahan oleh Naruto dan Lee.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau bisa latihan lagi, nanti."

"Diam kau nanas beracun!" Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lelah melihat Sasuke mulai menendang-nendang dan menjatuhkan papan catur yang menjadi pemicu semua ini. Sasuke memang selalu seperti ini –sepertinya-, selalu liar, berisik dan meledak-ledak. Bahkan kini ia sudah melewati level keberisikan Naruto saat tengah marah seperti ini.

‒‒‒‒‒

 **Hai, hai! Selamat siang!**

 **Ini** ** _cross-over_** **pertama aku, jadi mohon maaf jika sedikit aneh dan membosankan.**

 **Kalian semua pasti tau 'kan anime '** ** _Attack On Titan_** **'? Wah, favorit-ku selain Naruto tuh hehehe**

 **Mungkin aku bakal bikin** ** _cross-over_** **lagi karena sedang banyak ide bertebaran hohoho**

 **Mohon** ** _review_** **dan dukungannya, ya.**

 _ **See you,**_ **bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa berjalan di koridor kampus yang sepi. Ia berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Hari ini Eren mengerjainya lagi. Mikasa memang banyak memiliki koleksi _croptee_ , tapi bukan berarti ia harus memakainya ke kampus, 'kan?

"Halo gadis cantik!" langkah Mikasa terhenti oleh dua orang pemuda dari fakultas sebelah.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Jadwal sore atau keasikan mengerjakan tugas?" kedua pemuda tersebut memojokkan Mikasa yang memegang tas selempangnya dengan erat.

"Hidan, dia punya otot!" pemuda berambut kuning memperingarti temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah wanita yang berontak itu sangat menarik?" Hidan menyentuh dagu Mikasa, tapi Mikasa menghindarinya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, jelek!"

Hidan dan Deidara, pemuda berambut kuning, menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis gempal menatap mereka dingin.

"Astaga! Tak kusangka gadis manis sepertimu bisa memiliki mulut yang pedas." Hidan berjalan mendekati gadis gempal tersebut dan berputar dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu kau itu ingin sok pahlawan atau bagaimana, tapi jangan menggangu kami, manis!"

"Hi-Hinata!" Mikasa bercicit melihat sebuah pisau lipat berada di samping leher Hiata.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi nama gadis manis yang sok pahlawan ini adalah Hinata?" Hidan tersenyum miring.

Lain dengan Hidan yang semakin mengancam dan menakuti Hinata, Deidara sibuk mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama 'Hinata'. Ia adalah salah satu anggota klub gosip kampus, sudah pasti ia mengetahui segalanya –mungkin.

"Kau menjijikan." Hinata mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan Hidan yang memegang pisau lipat. Mengangkatnya ke atas sebelum memelintirnya dan mulai menyikut tubuh Hidan dengan tangannya yang lain.

Hinata pun menendang Deidara yang ada di hadapannya. Melempar Hidan hingga menindih Deidara dan masih menatap mereka dingin.

"Jangan beraninya menggangu perempuan, dasar lemah!" Hinata menarik lengan Mikasa dan membawanya pergi.

"Hi-Hinata, terima kasih." Mikasa berkata saat mereka sudah keluar area kampus. "Kau memang hebat seperti biasa."

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikasa, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki otot-otot itu jika tidak melatihnya dengan olahraga?" _tolong beritahu aku rahasianya!_

"Ah, itu." Mikasa memberi jeda sebentar. "Dulu, saat aku masih di bangku SMA, aku pernah salah minum minuman. Kupikir itu minuman pengurang nyeri haid, ternyata itu minuman penumbuh otot milik sepupuku."

 _Bagaimana bisa kedua minuman itu tertukar?!_ Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan dan lagi Eren sering dengan sengaja membuatku memamerkan otot-otot ini." Lanjut Mikasa. Semua orang tahu jika Eren senang menjahili kekasihnya itu, 'kan?

 _Sepupu Mikasa, ya? Levi Ackerman yang sekaligus menjadi musuh Sasuke Uchiha._

Hinata menghela nafas. Di satu sisi ia ingin meminta bantuan Levi untuk mendapatkan minuman penumbuh otot tersebut. Tapi, di sisi lain ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati Sasuke. Membuat bingung saja.

"Apa?! Siapa yang mengganggumu, Mikasa?!" Eren terkejut mendengar keterlambatan Mikasa pulang.

"Te-tenang, Eren. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Bukan, itu. Aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran!" Eren mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, membuat Mikasa khawatir dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan sih?" Sasuke pun mulai menghakimi Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau, Uchiha?! Kalau Hinata tidak ada di sana, nasib Mikasa bagaimana?" Eren tidak terima.

"Bukan urusanku. Yang lebih bahaya jika musuhku, yang notabenenya adalah sepupu kekasihmu, itu mengetahui jika selama ini Hinata yang melindungiku. Bisa habis aku dilecehkan!"

"Biar saja. Kau 'kan memang lemah!"

"Apa katamu?!" Sasuke mulai tersulut dan hendak menyerang Eren. Mikasa mati-matian menahan keduanya agar tidak terlibat perkelahian.

Sementara Hinata terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Apa Sasuke memang secinta itu padanya?*

.

.

 _All casts are not mine, but this story is mine._

 ** _Warn :_** _OOC, Typo(s), short and boring_

* = di Attack On Titan, kita bisa melihat bahwa Mikasa sangat percaya diri jika Eren tidak bisa jauh darinya dan tidak ingin Eren jauh darinya juga.


End file.
